Hydrogen is an important zero emission fuel. Recently, development of hydrogen fuel infrastructure systems has become a priority to support the use of hydrogen as a fuel.
An important part of a hydrogen fuel infrastructure system is generation of hydrogen. Two methods are generally used for generating hydrogen. One method for generating hydrogen includes an electrolysis process in which electrical energy is used to split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen. Another method for generating hydrogen includes a reforming process, e.g., converting hydrocarbon fuel such as natural gas or propane into a hydrogen-rich gas. With either method, the hydrogen is often purified and/or compressed so that it can be stored for later use. Electrochemical hydrogen pumps have been used for hydrogen purification and/or compression of hydrogen-rich gas.
An industrial hydrogen energy station, featuring the co-generation of hydrogen fuel and electric power, was operated at the Las Vegas Fleet and Transportation Services Center, in Las Vegas Nev. The station provided both hydrogen and compressed natural gas/hydrogen vehicles. The station included separate stand-alone units for each of a reformer, a fuel cell, a storage tank, and a gas pump. Other hydrogen fuel replenishment systems and energy distribution networks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,432,283, and 6,745,105.
There is a need for further improvements in energy stations for generating hydrogen for vehicles and for generating electricity and heat for a home or a building.